1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holders and more particularly to a tools holder capable of increasing length by assembling at least one additional component (e.g., interconnecting member) between base and blade by using a technique similar to mortise and tenon joint.
2. Description of Related Art
CNC (computer numerical control) lathes are widely employed as technologies advance. The CNC lathes can perform cutting, drilling, etc. on a workpiece. For example, a lathe may be required to cut a workpiece by using one of different blades.
However, the conventional lathe is only equipped with a cutter having a fastening member and a blade integrally formed with the fastening member which is secured to a mounting groove of the lathe. Length of the blade is fixed, i.e., not being adjustable. This means that it only can cut a workpiece of limited thickness. Thus, a cutter having a longer blade is required to mount on the lathe if a workpiece having a greater thickness. However, such cutters are expensive and inevitably increase the manufacturing cost.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.